1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a display panel, and particularly relates to a display panel having a high resolution.
2. Related Art
In recent years, since organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display has advantages of self-luminous, wide viewing angle, low power consumption, simple in procedure, low cost, wide range of operating temperature, high response speed and full color, etc., it has a great potential to become a mainstream of flat panel displays of a next generation. Along with continuous progress of display technology, it becomes a basic demand for the displays to display high resolution images. However, in the current OLED displays, due to limitation of a circuit size, it is difficult to achieve high resolution. Therefore, how to achieve the high resolution of the OLED display has become a development focus.